falleentiumfandomcom-20200215-history
United Left Coalition – Annual Conference 575AER
The second United Left Annual Conference was held in Poliqen, Veldunium. 220 people attended the conference as the Party Leader Alberto Garzón and Spokesperson Cayo Lara make their speeches. (Alberto Garzón, ULC Leader): Thank you all for coming. It is great to be here in Poliqen. I come here, proud of this great city and proud of our MPs. Conference, it has been a busy week for me. There is one person I want to thank, more than any other, for her support and for her encouragement, is my honourable colleague, Barbara Nowacka. Ask me the 3 most important things I have done this year and I’ll tell you. First, running a successful campaign. Secondly, getting this party into the Chamber of Deputies and Thirdly, getting the message of the people of the North to the Chamber. 3 Years ago, I formed this party and I want to thank one other colleague for his support all this time, for his help, for his advice, for his encouragement, and for his commitment to the values of equality and social justice, our fantastic Spokesperson, Cayo Lara. Conference, let’s get down to business. This is a dangerous time for Falleentium and a dangerous time for Falleentium’s economy. You can sense the fear people have. Falleentium is in difficulty, the Falleen Military face difficult times and people in Falleentium are losing their jobs. Now is not the time for the same old answers from us on the issues that lost your trust or from the government on the challenge of growth that faces our country. You need to know there is an alternative. You need to know it is credible, so people need to know where I stand. The ULC lost trust on the economy. I am determined we restore your trust in us on the economy. I am determined to prove to you that the first ULC government will only spend what it can afford, that we live within our means, that we will manage your money properly. As someone who believes in the power of government, I know I have a special responsibility to make sure that every Fall of taxpayers’ money is spent wisely. The first ULC government will face tough decisions. We won’t be able to reverse many of the cuts the previous government has made and let me tell you, if this government fails to deal with the deficit in this Parliament, we will deal with it. Cayo Lara, the Party Spokesperson, then took the stage as the conference applauds Garzón while he exits the stage and takes his seat. (Cayo Lara, ULC Spokesperson): I want to give you a huge thank you to all the people of Poliqen. You gave us such a warm welcome. You’re proud of your magnificent city and we’re proud of its transformation. People are worried here and throughout the empire. People are worried about their job, worried about the prospect for their kids, about what’s going to happen in their local area. There is only one party leader who understands that and it isn’t Sheldon Whitehouse and it certainly isn’t Amber Rudd. It’s our United Left Leader, Alberto Garzón. He understands peoples’ fears for their children and their aspiration for them to. He shares their anger that the bankers are getting off scot-free and he told me that, as Chancellor, he will end reckless irresponsibility from the bottom to the top. Alberto is the leader this party needs. Category:The Imperial Constitution